Se que me fallaste, pero
by CAKE324
Summary: One-shot Fiolee... Marshall y Fionna eran mejores amigos, pero por un error, ellos se separaron... (Demasiado cursi, pero esta bonito)...


"SE QUE ME FALLASTE, PERO…"

**HOLIWIS MIS CANOLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSS, LASJÑASÑALJSDKAS LOS EXTRAÑE MUCHO, HACE TIEMPASO QUE NO ESCRIBO, Y PUES ESTA IDEA PARA ESTA ONE-SHOT LA TENIA DESDE HACE TIEMPO, BUENO, TAMBIÉN ESTE ONE-SHOT ES MI PRIMERA HISTORIA FIOLEE, ESPERO LES GUSTE Y LOS EXTRAÑE MUCHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO….**

* * *

**_ "¿Qué te paso?" _**

_Marshall's P.O.V:_

_¿Qué te paso Fionna? ¿Qué le paso a mi mejor amiga? La verdad es que ya no sé si siga siendo mi mejor amiga. Desde que sale con Flame, se volvió una persona completamente diferente a la que conocí hace 11 años cuando estábamos en el jardín de infantes._

_Todo es culpa de ese maldito cabeza hueca, no sé cómo es que Fionna se fijo en el, es un completo imbécil, machista e irrespetuoso. Es una mala influencia para ella, supongo que por eso su hermana Cake no sabe de la existencia de ese chico, piensa que Fionna solo se junta conmigo._

_Te quiero devuelta Fionna, quiero a mi mejor amiga otra vez conmigo, quiero… quiero devuelta a la chica que siempre ame en secreto…_

_End of Marshall's P.O.V..._

**_"Es por tu bien"_**

-¿Marshall que hacemos en este lugar?- pregunto Cake al entrar a una discoteca junto con Marshall.

-Es que tengo que mostrarte algo Cake- dijo Marshall caminando entre la gente.

-Marshall ya me quiero ir, sabes que estos lugares no me gustan- dijo Cake.

-Tranquila Cake solo será por un rato- dijo Marshall.

Avanzaron hasta la barra y lo que vieron, bueno, lo que vio Cake, la dejo sorprendida pero luego sintió una rabia incontenible.

-FIONNA MURTONS QUE CREES QUE HACES- grito Cake sumamente enojada, al ver la escena. Fionna estaba con una botella de vodka en la boca mientras bailaba con un chico (yo lo llamaría wachiturro ¬¬).

-¿Cake?- dijo Fionna soltando la botella.

-PERO QUE TIENES EN LA CABEZA, AHORITA MISMO NOS REGRESAMOS A LA CASA- grito Cake.

-¿Fionna quien es ella?- pregunto el chico con el que bailaba.

-Emmm nadie- dijo Fionna nerviosa.

-COMO QUE NADIE, AHORA MISMO NOS REGRESAMOS A LA CASA- grito Cake y la saco a jalones de la discoteca.

-AGH CAKE YA DÉJAME- gritaba Fionna.

En casa de Fionna y Cake…

-NO LO PUEDO CREER FIONNA, CREÍ HABERTE DICHO "ALÉJATE DE ESOS LUGARES" Y NO SOLO TE ENCUENTRO EN UNA DISCOTECA DE MAL VIVIR, TE ENCUENTRO TOMANDO…- Cake fue interrumpida.

-AY YA CÁLLATE CAKE, ME TRATAS COMO UNA NIÑA- grito Fionna.

-PUES ENTONCES DEJA DE COMPORTARTE COMO UNA, ADEMÁS QUIEN ERA ESE DELINCUENTE CON EL QUE BAILABAS- grito Cake.

-QUE TE IMPORTA, TU NO TIENES DERECHO DE METERTE EN MI VIDA- grito Fionna y subió a su cuarto.

A la mañana siguiente…

-Fionna ya levántate- dijo Cake entrando al cuarto de Fionna. Para su sorpresa ella ya estaba levantada.

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunto Fionna molesta.

-Venia a levantarte para que vayas a la escuela- dijo Cake.

-No voy- dijo Fionna y trato de salir de la habitación, pero Cake la detuvo.

-¿Cómo que no vas a ir?- pregunto Cake molesta.

-No voy porque no tengo ganas de ir- dijo Fionna y trato de salir del cuarto.

-Tienes que estudiar- dijo Cake.

-¿Y? No necesito el estudio, en unos años me casare con mi novio- dijo Fionna.

-¿Cuál novio? ¿El vago con el que bailabas esa noche? El que clase de vida te puede dar- pregunto Cake.

-ARG YA DÉJAME EN PAZ- grito Fionna.

-FIONNA ABRE LOS OJOS, EL NO ES BUENO, TE PROHÍBO QUE LO VUELVAS A VER- grito Cake.

-NO LO VOY A DEJAR DE VER, YA ESTOY CANSADA DE QUE ME DIGAS QUE HACER, ESTOY HARTA- grito Fionna.

-SI TE LO DIGO ES PARA QUE NO DESGRACIES TU VIDA- grito Cake.

-TU ME LA ESTAS ARRUINANDO, TE ODIO, TE ODIO, QUISIERA VERTE MUERTA, SABES QUE, ME LARGO, YA NO PIENSO VOLVER- grito Fionna y salió de su habitación.

Cake se quedo parada en la puerta del cuarto de Fionna, sus palabras resonaron en su cabeza una y otra vez, le habían destrozado el corazón.

Fionna salió de la casa furiosa, no podía creer que Cake la había descubierto. ¿Cómo lo supo? No lo supo reconocer en ese instante, hasta que recordó que Marshall también estaba esa noche junto a Cake.

-MIERDA- grito Fionna y fue corriendo a la casa de Marshall –Maldito traidor- pensó.

No fue necesario llegar a la casa de Marshall porque lo encontró caminando frente a ella. Camino rápido hacia él con el ceño fruncido.

-¿POR QUÉ HICISTE ESO?- grito Fionna.

-¿De qué hablas?- pregunto Marshall.

-TE DIJE QUE NO LE CONTARAS A CAKE, ¿QUÉ CLASE DE AMIGO ERES?- grito Fionna.

-SE LO DIJE PORQUE ESTAS MAL FIONNA, ¿CREES QUE ES CORRECTO ANDAR CON ALGUIEN QUE NO TE DARA UN BUEN FUTURO? NO CONSEGUIRÁS NADA- le grito Marshall.

-ESTA ES MI VIDA, Y NO SE PUEDEN METER EN ELLA, ENTIENDAN QUE YA NO TENGO 5 AÑOS- grito Fionna.

-Nosotros solo queremos lo mejor para ti Fionna, no sé qué te habrá metido en la cabeza ese tipo, te ha cambiado totalmente…- fue interrumpido por Fionna.

-YA CÁLLATE, EL SOLO ME HIZO VER QUE USTEDES ME ESTÁN CONTROLANDO, SABES QUE, DÉJAME EN PAS, DESAPARECE DE MI VIDA, YA NO QUIERO VERTE JAMÁS, TE ODIO, TE ODIO, VETE PARA SIEMPRE DE MI VIDA- Marshall se la quedo viendo con lagrimas en los ojos, eso de verdad le había dolido, pero eso no terminaba ahí todavía –AY POR FAVOR, VETE DE UNA VEZ, NO TE QUEDES AHÍ ¡VETE!- grito golpeándole el pecho y se fue en otra dirección.

Marshall solo se quedo ahí, mirando cómo se iba, le dolió mucho haber oído esas palabras salir de la boca de Fionna, de quien era su mejor amiga. Dio media vuelta y se fue a su casa tratando de olvidar lo que le dijo, pero le era imposible, sus palabras resonaban constantemente en su cabeza y eso le causaba que le salieran mas lagrimas.

En otro lugar de la ciudad…

Fionna caminaba furiosa por el barrio donde vivía su novio, pensó que por fin se había librado de los que creía la controlaban, pero cuando llego a casa de su novio…

-¿Fionna? ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Flame (YA SE IMAGINABAN QUIEN ERA EL NOVIO ¬¬). Fionna lo vio extrañada, porque tenía la ropa desacomodada y el cabello despeinado.

-Amor ¿Por qué estas desarreglado?- pregunto Fionna (¿AUN NO SE DA CUENTA O QUE?).

-Emmm…-

-_FLAME, AMOR VUELVE A LA CAMA- _grito alguien en el interior de la casa.

-¿Qué estuviste haciendo Flame?- pregunto Fionna molesta.

-Seré breve Fionita, ya me aburrí de ti, así que mejor vete de mi casa- dijo Flame cínicamente y le cerró la puerta en la cara a Fionna.

Fionna se quedo parada ahí, sorprendida, pero a la vez, se dio cuenta de varias cosas, y una de esas, era que había hecho todo mal, no debió andar con alguien así, ya que le hiso ver todo de una forma horrible, y sin sentido, pero lo más importante, era que había lastimado a los seres más importantes en su vida, los había herido profundamente, cuando solo querían lo mejor para ella. Se retiro de la casa de su "Ex" y se puso a caminar por un parque, pensando en lo que haría. Le había dicho a Cake que no volvería con ella, y estaba segura que no la dejaría volver.

**_Me voy_**

Mientras tanto, en casa de Marshall…

Marshall estaba encerrado en su cuarto, tratando de borrar el recuerdo de Fionna, pero le era imposible, estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos, cuando…

-MARSHALL- grito alguien en la puerta de su habitación.

-¿Qué quieres Marceline?- pregunto Marshall con fastidio.

-Te llaman- dijo Marceline dándole el teléfono de su casa.

Marshall se quedo hablando por teléfono con el director de una escuela de música en Italia, y le estaba ofreciendo una beca de estudio en su escuela ya que en su escuela actual le daban reconocimiento por ser gran músico y compositor y le habían informado que podía estudiar en cualquier escuela de música a nivel mundial y ese director estaba interesando en tenerlo en su escuela. Marshall al principio no sabía que decir, estaba a punto de rechazar esa oportunidad, pero se dio cuenta que ya no tenía motivos para quedarse ahí.

-Acepto su beca director- dijo finalmente.

-Excelente, entonces le mandamos un boleto para que tome el primer avión a Italia, Roma mañana- dijo el director y colgó el teléfono.

-¿Quién era Marshall?- pregunto Marceline.

-Un director de una escuela en Italia- dijo Marshall.

-¿Y? ¿Qué te dijo?- pregunto Marceline.

-Mañana voy a Roma a estudiar música- dijo Marshall y comenzó a empacar sus cosas, pero Marceline lo detuvo.

-Espera hermano, ¿estás seguro de que quieres irte a otro país?, aquí están tus amigos, tu familia… y Fionna, a ella no le gustaría que te fueras- dijo Marceline.

-Esto no se trata de eso, es sobre lo que quiero seguir en mi vida, además ya no tengo motivos para quedarme- dijo Marshall.

-¿A qué te refieres con "no tengo motivos para quedarme"?- Marshall solo la ignoro y siguió empacando –Bueno, le diré a mamá y a papá sobre tu viaje- dijo Marceline y salió del cuarto.

En una casa desconocida…

Toc-toc-toc "se abre la puerta"

-¿Fionna? ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto su hermano Finn.

-Necesito un lugar donde quedarme, ¿puedo pasar?- pregunto Fionna.

-Está bien, pasa- dijo Finn y ambos entraron a la casa.

-¿Qué paso con Cake?- pregunto Finn.

-Pues, digamos que, cometí el error más grande de mi vida- dijo Fionna.

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunto Finn.

-Que me equivoque, le grite cosas horribles a Cake, y me fui de la casa, luego le dije a Marshall que ya no lo quería ver, y… pues el resto ya lo quiero olvidar, solo quiero que Cake me perdone y arreglar mi amistado con Marshall-

-Mmmmm, no sé cómo ayudarte hermanita, pero creo que tú deberías pedirles disculpas directamente- dijo Finn.

-¿Cómo lo hago Finn? Estoy segura de que ellos no quieren ni verme por lo que les dije- dijo Fionna.

-Bueno, entonces hazlo mañana, cuando se les haya pasado el enojo- dijo Finn.

-Bueno-

A la mañana siguiente…

-Finn, ¿a dónde vas?- pregunto Fionna.

-A ver a Marcy- dijo Finn.

-¿No me vas a acompañar a ver a Cake?- pregunto Fionna.

-Tengo que ir con mi novia, además tú tienes que disculparte con Cake- dijo Finn saliendo de la casa.

Poco después en el aeropuerto…

-_Vuelo 302 a Roma, Italia sale a las 10 de la mañana- _dijo (NO SE COMO SE LLAMAN LOS QUE DICEN ESO).

-Bueno, ya faltan 5 minutos para que salga mi vuelo- dijo Marshall. Ya tenía sus maletas listas y le habían enviado el boleto más temprano en la mañana.

-Te vamos a extrañar hijo- dijo la madre de Marshall.

-Cuídate en Italia- dijo su padre.

Ya que los padres de Marshall estaban más concentrados en sus trabajos, y se fueron ni bien se despidieron.

-Bueno hermanito, espero no te olvides de nosotros en Italia- dijo Marceline.

-Eso será imposible Marceline, oye Finn- lo llamo Marshall.

-¿Si?-

-Cuida bien a mi hermana- dijo Marshall.

-Claro que lo hare- dijo Finn.

-_Ultimo llamado a los pasajeros del vuelo 302, por favor aborden el avión- _dijo (LA VOZ LOCA ESA).

-Ya me tengo que ir, nos vemos luego- dijo Marshall.

-Adiós hermanito-

-Adiós Marshall-

-Adiós chicos- dijo Marshall tomando su maleta, y se fue a abordar el avión que lo llevaría a Italia.

Mientras tanto, camino a la casa de Fionna y Cake…

Fionna caminaba a su casa con la mirada baja, a pasos lentos y jugando con sus manos, mientras más se acercaba a su casa, más nerviosa estaba, no sabía que le diría a Cake, y si la podría perdonar por todo lo que le dijo.

De tanto pensar, se dio cuenta de que ya estaba en la puerta de su casa, y desde la ventana vio a Cake sentada en el comedor, con sus manos en su cara y a su lado estaba su novio (como Lord Monocromicorn es muy largo entonces solo pondré…) L.M, él la estaba abrazando con un brazo.

Al ver esa escena Fionna se sintió mas culpable de lo que ya se sentía. Se armo de valor y entro a la casa, camino hacia el comedor y se quedo parada frente a la mesa donde estaba sentada Cake. Ella no cambio de posición, ni siquiera alzo la mirada para verla, pero el que si reacciono fue L.M (P.D: EL ES MUDO).

-L.M ¿me podrías dejar a solas con Cake?- pregunto Fionna.

El no dijo nada, solo se levanto de su silla y se fue a otra habitación, dejando a Fionna y a Cake solas.

Fionna se acerco a donde estaba Cake, ella seguía en su posición original, no levanto la vista para ver a Fionna. Esta suspiro tratando de encontrar las palabras apropiadas que le diría a su hermana.

-Cake, tenias razón, tenias razón sobre todo, ese tipo no me convenía, solo me hizo ver todo de una mala forma, y me hizo hacer cosas de las que me arrepiento, y solo cause daño con mis acciones, te lastime a ti, y a Marshall, cuando ustedes solo me trataban de abrir los ojos, perdóname Cake, no quería decirte todo lo que te dije, espero algún día puedas perdonarme- dijo Fionna con su mirada clavada en el piso.

Cake por su parte, seguía sin moverse, lo cual preocupo a Fionna, pensó que eso no bastaría para conseguir el perdón de su hermana, pero luego Cake alzo la mirada y le hizo una seña la cual significaba que quería que se acercara, Fionna se acerco a ella y Cake la abrazo.

-No vuelvas a irte Fi- susurro con la voz entrecortada.

-Perdóname hermanita- dijo Fionna correspondiendo el abrazo.

-No te disculpes Fi-

11 minutos con 58 segundos después… XD ya ok…

-Creo que también le debes una disculpa a Marshall- dijo Cake.

-Ya lo sé Cake, pero no sé si quisiera verme- dijo Fionna. En ese momento suena el teléfono de la casa.

-Hola- contesto Fionna.

-Hola Fionna, soy Marceline- dijo Marceline.

-Marceline ¿por ahí esta Marshall?- pregunto Fionna.

-De eso quería hablarte Fionna ¿sabes la razón por la cual Marshall se fue?- pregunto Marceline.

-¿Cómo? ¿Se fue? ¿A dónde?- pregunto Fionna.

-Esta mañana se fue a Italia, creí que ya lo sabías- dijo Marceline extrañada.

-¿A Italia? ¿Pero por que se fue a Italia?- pregunto Fionna mas desesperada.

-No lo sé, a noche el director de una escuela de música lo llamo para que se fuera a estudiar a Italia y el acepto, y dijo que ya no tenía motivos para quedarse aquí- dijo Marceline.

A Fionna casi se le cae el teléfono de la impresión y de la culpa, Marshall se había ido por su culpa y ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de disculparse. Colgó el teléfono y se puso a llorar.

Mientras tanto, en Italia…

Marshall ya se había bajado del avión y estaba en un taxi camino a la escuela de música, la cual también era un internado. Tenía una mirada triste mientras veía por su ventana la ciudad.

-Oye niño ya llegamos- dijo el taxista.

-¿Ah? Está bien- dijo Marshall. Le pago al taxista y se bajo del taxi junto con sus maletas.

Entro a un edificio algo antiguo pero que tenía una arquitectura llamativa, pero solo le importo llegar a su habitación y recostarse en su cama.

Llego a la habitación que le habían asignado y se sentó en su cama, dejando todo su equipaje por la habitación, de una mochila saco una foto de él con Fionna, y la miro por largo rato, derramando varias lagrimas en la foto.

-Te extraño Fi, no sé si podre quedarme aquí mucho tiempo sin ti- susurro con la voz entrecortada.

**_Nos volvemos a ver_**

5 años después…

-Y AHORA, COMO INVITADO ESPECIAL, LES PRESENTO A LA NUEVA SENSACIÓN DEL POP, MARSHALL- grito el conductor de un programa reconocido de música. Los que estaban presentes en el programa empezaron a gritar y a aplaudir.

En eso una cortina se levanta y aparece Marshall sentado frente a un piano y comenzó a tocar una canción…

Same bed but it feels just a little bit bigger now  
Our song on the  
radio but it don't sound the same  
When our friends talk about you all it does is just tear me down Cause my heart breaks a little when I hear your name

It all just sounds like ooooooooh  
Mmm too young too dumb to realize  
That I should've bought you flowers  
and held your hand  
Shoulda gave you all my hours  
When I had the chance  
Take you to every party  
Cause all you wanted to do was dance  
Now my baby's dancin'  
But she's dancin' with another man

My pride, my ego, my needs and my selfish ways  
Caused a good, strong woman like you to walk out my life  
Now I'll never, never get to clean up the mess I made ooh  
And that haunts me every time I close my eyes

It all just sounds like ooooooooh  
Mmm too young too dumb to realize  
That I should've bought you flowers  
and held your hand  
Shoulda gave you all my hours  
When I had the chance  
Take you to every party  
cause all you wanted to do was dance  
Now my baby's dancin'  
But she's dancin' with another man

Although it hurts  
I'll be the first to say that  
I was wrong  
Oh I know I'll probably much too late  
To try and apologize for my mistakes  
But I just want you to know  
I hope he buys you flowers  
I hope he holds your hand  
Give you all his hours  
when he has the chance  
Take you to every party  
Cause I remember how much you love to dance  
Do all the things I should've done  
When I was your man  
Do all the things I should've done  
When I was your man ...

…termino de cantar Marshall y sus fans estaban con lagrimas en los ojos, la canción era linda, pero a la vez triste, cuando Marshall se lanzo a la fama, era reconocido por escribir canciones tristes, y a la vez, porque su expresión facial era de tristeza. A Marshall no le importaba la fama, solo quería volver a ver a Fionna.

Mientras tanto, en la casa de Fionna y Cake…

-… ESE FUE EL NUEVO ÉXITO DE MARSHALL "WHEN I WAS YOUR MAN"…- Fionna apago la tele, con lagrimas en los ojos. Ella ya había oído todas las canciones que Marshall había compuesto, y le dolía saber que en sus canciones solo expresaba dolor, tristeza y decepción, y ella sabia la razón.

-Fionna- la llamo Cake.

-¿Qué paso Cake?- pregunto Fionna secándose las lagrimas.

-Otra vez llorando- dijo Cake acercándose a ella.

-No puedo evitarlo Cake- dijo Fionna.

-Trata de calmarte Fionna, alguien quiere hablar contigo- dijo Cake.

-¿Quién?- pregunto Fionna.

-Marceline, puedes pasar- dijo Cake, y Marceline entro a la sala

-Hola Fionna- dijo Marceline.

-Las dejo solas- dijo Cake saliendo a otra habitación.

-Fionna, te tengo que contar algo importante- dijo Marceline.

-¿Qué es?- pregunto Fionna.

-Pues… Finn y yo nos vamos a casar- dijo Marceline emocionada.

-¿Enserio? Qué bueno Marcy- dijo Fionna abrazándola.

-Sí. Ya estaba esperando que esto pasara, y te quería pedir que fueras una de mis damas- dijo Marceline.

-Claro que si Marcy- dijo Fionna.

-Bueno, te espero en un par de días para que me ayudes a preparar mi boda, nos vemos Fi- dijo Marceline.

-Ok nos vemos Marcy- dijo Fionna y la acompaño a la puerta de la casa. Se despidieron y Fionna volvió a entrar.

-Y ¿Qué te dijo?- pregunto Cake.

-Dijo que se va a casar con Finn- dijo Fionna.

-Oh pero que buena noticia- dijo Cake.

-Y también me pidió que fuera su dama y que la ayude a preparar su boda- dijo Fionna.

-Que bien Fi- dijo Cake.

-Lo que me preocupa es que tal vez también este Marshall- dijo Fionna bajando la vista.

-Ay Fi, ya pasaron 5 años, seguro Marshall no guarda rencor- dijo Cake.

-Pero, cuando lo escucho cantar, siento que me trata de transmitir como se sintió cuando le dije todas esas cosas horribles- dijo Fionna.

Mientras tanto, con Marshall…

El estaba en su cuarto, en su enooooorme mansión, tocando una melodía triste en su piano, hasta que el ruido del teléfono lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-¿Hola?- contesto.

-Hola hermanito- dijo una voz conocida.

-¿Marceline?- pregunto Marshall.

-No, la reina de Inglaterra. Claro que soy yo tonto- dijo Marceline con sarcasmo.

-Nunca cambias- dijo Marshall.

-Bueno, te tengo que decir algo importante- dijo Marceline.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto Marshall.

-Me voy a casar con Finn- dijo Marceline.

-¿Enserio?- pregunto Marshall.

-Si enserio- dijo Marceline.

-Que bien hermanita, ya era hora- dijo Marshall.

-Si ya lo sé, y Finn me pidió que te preguntara si quieres ser el padrino de bodas- dijo Marceline.

-Claro Marcy, en unos días voy a la ciudad a dar un concierto, y luego voy a ayudarte con tu boda- dijo Marshall.

-Claro hermanito, entonces nos vemos- dijo Marceline.

-Ok adiós- Marshall colgó el teléfono –Eso significa que volveré a ver a Fionna- estaba un poco feliz por eso, pero luego recordó todo lo que le dijo ese día, y se entristeció, pero aun así tenía que verla.

10 días después…

Marshall ya había llegado a su ciudad, donde había dejado a su familia y amigos, muchas fans lo estaban esperando en la puerta del hotel donde se quedaría, se abrió paso entre ellas junto con sus guardaespaldas y entro al hotel. Llegando a su cuarto tomo el teléfono y llamo a su hermana.

-Marcy- hablo primero.

-Oye mañana ya es mi boda, y tu llegas un día antes- dijo Marceline.

-Perdón, tenía cosas que hacer- dijo Marshall.

-Bueno, después de tu concierto vienes a casa- dijo Marceline.

-Está bien, nos vemos más tarde- dijo Marshall colgando el teléfono.

Por otra parte, Fionna tenía planeado ir al concierto de Marshall, ya había comprado una entrada para la primera fila, con la esperanza de que Marshall la lograra ver.

En el concierto…

La gente ya había llenado el estadio donde se daría el concierto, y entre ellos estaba Fionna, estaba en la primera fila junto a otras chicas, las cuales gritaban emocionadas.

Las luces del escenario comenzaron a bajar el brillo y solo iluminaron un piano, (NO SOY BUENA DESCRIBIENDO CONCIERTOS) y aparece Marshall caminando al piano. Sus fans ya se estaban alocando, pero Fionna solo se quedo viéndolo, el tenia la expresión triste que lo caracterizaba.

Luego de cantar 3 canciones, canto una muy triste…

-Esta canción, se la quiero dedicar a alguien que desearía que estuviera conmigo, espero les guste- dijo Marshall por el micrófono.

La gente pensó que se refería a alguien de su familia que había muerto o algo asi, pero Fionna sabía que se refería a ella…

There's only so many songs  
that I can sing to pass the time  
And I'm running out of things to do  
to get you off my mind  
oh  
All I have is this picture in a frame  
That I hold close to see your face every day

With you is where  
I'd rather be  
But we're stuck where we are  
And it's so hard  
You're so far  
This long distance is killing me  
I wish that you were here with me  
But we're stuck where we are  
And it's so hard  
You're so far  
This long distance is killing me

It's so hard  
It's so hard  
Where we are  
Where we are  
You're so far  
This long distance is killing me  
It's so hard  
It's so hard  
Where we are  
Where we are  
You're so far  
This long distance is killing me

Now the minutes  
feel like hours  
And the hours feel like days  
While I'm away  
You know right now  
I can't be home  
But I'm coming home soon  
Coming home soon

All I have is this picture in a frame  
That I hold close to see your face again  
oh  
With you is where  
I'd rather be  
But we're stuck where we are  
And it's so hard  
You're so far  
This long distance is killing me  
I wish that you were here with me  
But we're stuck where we are  
And it's so hard  
You're so far  
Can you hear me crying?  
oh  
Can you hear me crying?  
oh  
Can you hear me crying?  
oh

With you is were  
I'd rather be  
But we're stuck where we are  
And it's so hard  
You're so far  
This long distance is killing me  
I wish that you were here with me  
But we're stuck where we are  
And it's so hard  
You're so far  
This long distance is killing me  
It's so hard  
It's so hard

Where we are  
Where we are  
You're so far  
This long distance is killing me  
It's so hard  
It's so hard  
Where we were  
Where we were  
You're so far  
This long distance is killing me  
There's only so many songs  
That I can sing to pass the time.

… el público estaba en un mar de lágrimas, al igual que Fionna, solo que ella lloraba de emoción, con esa canción se dio cuenta de que a Marshall le había afectado la distancia entre ellos.

Termino el concierto y Marshall se fue a escondidas a la casa de Marceline (P.D: ELLA SE HABÍA MUDADO CON FINN).

En casa de Marceline y Finn.

Toc-toc-toc

-YA VOY- grito una voz a lo lejos.

Se abre la puerta.

-Hola Marcy- saludo Marshall.

-MARSHALL- Marceline lo abraza.

-Si también me da gusto verte- dijo Marshall.

-Pasa rápido antes de que te comiencen a acosar- dijo Marceline.

Ambos entraron a la casa y se sentaron en el sofá.

-Creí que ya no vendrías- dijo Marceline.

-No podía fallarle a mi hermana favorita- dijo Marshall.

-Bueno, eres el único que falta para que se pruebe el esmoquin- dijo Marceline.

-Ay no quiero parecer pingüino- se quejo Marshall.

-Tienes que ponértelo sino les mostrare tus fotos de bebe a tus fans- amenazo Marceline.

-Está bien me pondré el esmoquin- dijo Marshall.

Bueno como ya se me están acabando las ideas adelantare todo hasta la boda de Finn y Marcy, saltándome la parte aburrida de la ceremonia y…

-Y ahora los declaro, marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia- dijo el padre.

Finn tomo suavemente a Marceline de las mejillas y le dio un dulce beso en los labios.

Los presentes en la iglesia aplaudían, pero 2 personas se miraban fijamente una a la otra, si, Fionna y Marshall no dejaban de mirarse fijamente, Marshall miraba tristemente a Fionna, y ella solo tenía una mirada neutral, aunque por dentro se sentía nerviosa.

Luego de la ceremonia ya todos estaban en la recepción, y Marshall decidió cantar una canción dedicada a "los novios", pero en realidad se la dedicaba a alguien más.

-Bueno, esta canción la escribí para los novios, Finn y Marcy, espero les guste…

oohh no  
oh oh oh

so easy to forget all of the little things we do  
like callin' for no reason  
just the shape of words  
baby i love you  
i know lately  
i've been busy  
but a second doesn't go by without you crossing my mind  
it's been so long  
since we had time  
let's take a day and make everything right...

just take my hand  
fall in love with me again  
let's run away to the place  
when love first found us  
let's run away for the day  
don't need anyone around us  
oh oh oh  
when everything in love gets so complicated  
it only takes a day to change it  
well i have to say  
can't wait  
all i need is a day  
so let's run away  
let's run away  
just for the day  
run away  
run away...

girl you've been so patient  
spending nights alone and not complaining  
but i'll make it up to you  
and i promise today i won't keep you waiting  
please give me this one chance to remind you of everything we had  
i won't give up  
i'm too much in love  
and i want you to know that...

just take my hand  
fall in love with me again  
let's run away to the place  
when love first found us  
let's run away for the day  
don't need anyone around us  
oh oh oh  
when everything in love gets so complicated  
it only takes a day to change it  
well i have to say  
can't wait  
all i need is a day  
so let's run away for the day  
and i'll give everything in this moment  
and i promise to make everyday just like today...

let's run away to the place  
when love first found us  
let's run away for the day  
don't need anyone around us  
oh oh oh  
when everything in love gets so complicated  
it only takes a day to change it  
well i have to say  
can't wait  
all i need is a day  
so let's run away...

Termino de cantar y bajo del escenario, siendo aplaudido por los invitados a la boda. El quería estar solo un momento, salió al balcón de la recepción a tomar aire, pero no se dio cuenta de que alguien lo había seguido.

-Marshall- lo llamo una voz que reconoció al instante.

-¿Fionna?- dijo Marshall volteando a verla.

-Hola Marshall- dijo Fionna.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Marshall.

-Quería verte- dijo Fionna acercándose a él.

-No deberías estar adentro, no te está esperando alguien- dijo Marshall algo molesto, el no sabía que Fionna había terminado con Flame.

-A ti te estuve esperando toda la noche, mejor dicho, estuve esperándote durante estos 5 años que pasaron- dijo Fionna.

-¿Enserio?- pregunto Marshall.

-Claro que si Marshall, y también quería disculparme por todo lo que te dije el ultimo día que nos vimos, no era mi intensión lastimarte, y mucho menos hacer que te fueras- dijo Fionna acercándose a Marshall para abrazarlo.

Marshall no correspondió al instante el abrazo, pero al sentir tan cerca a Fionna, no pudo aguantar más las lágrimas y se puso a llorar. Fionna abrazo más fuerte a Marshall.

**_Juntos por el resto de nuestras vidas_**

Un año después…

-Esta canción se la dedico al amor de mi vida, la cual esta esperándome detrás del escenario, espero les guste…

Everyday I wake up next to a angel  
More beautiful than words could say  
They said it wouldn't work but what did they know?  
Cause years passed and we're still here today  
Never in my dreams did I think that this would happen to me

As I stand here before my woman  
I cant fight back the tears in my eyes  
Oh how could I be so lucky  
I must've done something right  
And I promise to love her for the rest of my life

Seems like yesterday when she first said hello  
Funny how time fly's by when you're in love  
It took us a lifetime to find each other  
It was worth the wait cause I finally found the one  
Never in my dreams did I think that this would happen to me

As I stand here before my woman  
I cant fight back the tears in my eyes  
Oh how could I be so lucky  
I must've done something right  
And I promise to love her for the rest of my life…

… Fionna escuchaba como canta Marshall, se sentía emocionada ya que esa canción se la dedicaba a ella.

Terminando su concierto Marshall se fue detrás del escenario y corrió a donde estaba Fionna para abrazarla.

-¿Cómo estuve?- pregunto Marshall mientras abrazaba a Fionna.

-Asombroso como siempre amor- dijo Fionna.

-Todo el concierto fue para ti amor, te amo- dijo Marshall besando a Fionna.

-Yo también te amo- dijo Fionna correspondiendo el beso.

* * *

**SNIF SNIF PARA SER MI PRIMER FIOLEE FUE DEMASIADO INTENSO, BUENO ESO FUE TODO POR AHORA, QUIERO AVISARLES QUE YA SUBI UN FANART DE HDA, SOLO ES UN DIBUJITO DE FINN Y JAKE PERO ME QUEDO BONITO, PRONTO CONTINUARE MIS OTROS FICS Y SEGUIRE SUBIENDO FANARTS**

**CHAUFIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSS.**


End file.
